The Hunted Hunter
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Shiena was sent by her group to track down a notorious serial killer. And she will soon learn that it was a terrible mistake. WARNING: GORE AND TORTURE


**Hi there! Merry Christmas! Instead of working on my already existant fics, here I am, making another OtoShie one-shot. But hey, I'm on vacation now, so I'll have more time for my fics, yeah! And I have this one in mind since a while now so I needed to write it. I hope you'll like it.**

 **ps: This fic takes place in the Non-Class Black AU, but it's a different universe than AnR IF and Killing Hacking.**

 **warning: graphic violence, gore and torture.**

* * *

The night was weakly lighted by the moon, the beautiful full moon. Hidden behind a wall, Kenmochi Shiena was observing a scene. A corpse had been found. The victim, a young woman, had horrible mutilations all of her body. There was no doubt to have. The culprit was none other than Jack the Ripper of the 21st century. A notorious serial killer who killed their victim by ripping them apart. A cruel and sadistic murderer.

The police were there, preserving the crime scene, investigating this awful murder. There were some people around them, curious about the crime. They were trying to look at the sad state the victim had been left. Once again, this girl was there. Shiena noticed that she was there at each crime scene. A rather pretty girl who seemed around her age, kind of tall, with long purple tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes seemed blue-greenish, a really beautiful shade. Shiena took out her phone and took a picture of her. She then looked at her photo gallery. She had multiple pictures of that girl, taken at each different crime scene she went.

" _Who are you and why are you always there…_?" Shiena thought.

It wasn't like she actually thought this girl was the culprit. It seemed unlikely for a high school girl to be a serial killer. Statistically speaking, most psychopaths were men, and those who were serial killers were usually adult. And the victims were all women. But still, the presence of that girl on each crime scene was suspicious. Perhaps she was some serial killers' fanatic who was obsessed by murder? Though that girl didn't strike her as some kind of freak, she looked quite normal. Though she looked a little bit too calm for someone who was witnessing something as horrible as a mutilated corpse.

Shiena's phone suddenly started to vibrate. The brunette recoiled a little bit on the back street and looked at her phone. She had received a message text from a member of her group Collective Dismissal, Yukarin.

"Shiena-chan, how is it with your investigation?"

"I don't know, I may be on a lead but I'm not sure. I'll contact you when I'm more certain," the brunette texted back.

"Okay, be careful."

Shiena put away her phone and went back to the crime scene. But something was wrong. Something was missing. It took her a few seconds to realize that the girl was gone.

" _Where is she…_?"

Suddenly, she felt something behind put under her throat, something that looked like a blade. She didn't have the time to react that her arm was restrained behind her back.

"Don't move or scream, or I'll slice your throat. Understand?"

Shiena was frozen by fear. It all happened so fast, she didn't have the time to think. Who was this person? They sounded like a woman, and her voice felt devoid of human emotions. The voice of someone who could kill her without a second thought. The brunette was not even able to talk so much she was terrified, all she managed to do was nod weakly to show she understood.

"Good girl. Now let's get somewhere else so we won't be bothered."

The other person suddenly pushed her lightly, forcing Shiena to move forward. The brunette was too afraid to resist so she did as she was told and walked, while her assaulter was still maintaining the blade under her throat. When they were far away from the crime scene, still in the back street with no one around, the other person made her stopped.

"P-Please, I..I'll do what you want, please don't kill me. I don't have any money…" Shiena pleaded.

"I'm not interested in money. All I'm interested in is you."

"W-What? Why…?"

But she received no answer for that. Instead, she felt a sudden pain on her neck. But it didn't feel like it had been sliced. It felt...like a needle? Suddenly, she felt like her legs were becoming numb. Her body followed, feeling all limb, and as she slipped into unconsciousness her assaulter caught her before she could reach the ground.

* * *

Shiena slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed is that she was in some kind of basement. She then felt cold, like the air was directly touching her skin. Confused, she lowered her eyes and discovered that she had been stripped and was only wearing her underwears. But she didn't have the time to feel ashamed or embarrassed about her semi-nudity. She was too busy freaking out because she noticed that she was tied to a chair.

"Bouh!"

Shiena jumped in fear and hear a giggle behind her.

"Nervous, aren't we? How adorable ~"

Shiena froze. This voice, she knew it. It was the same than her assaulter. But it sounded different. It sounded cheerful, and a little bit childish. It had nothing to do with the cold voice she heard yet, it was definitely the same. And it was definitely belonging to a woman.

"W-Who...who are you?" Shiena asked nervously.

"Aww, really? That's your first question for me? Kinda boring and cliché. I expected better from you. Oh well, I suppose I should answer...but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out yourself, Kenmochi-san."

The brunette felt her heart miss a beat. This person, for some reason, knew her name. And it made the whole situation even more frightening.

"H-How...how do you know...my name?"

"Hehe, it's a surprise. If you want me to answer, guess correctly who I am."

Despite the fear, Shiena tried to guess who it would have wanted to kidnap her? She tried to think, what could she have done to cause this to happen...She was investigating about a serial killer and was observing their crime scene. Shiena felt like her heart was about to come out from her chest when she understood who it was.

"You...you're...Jack the Ripper...of the 21st century…?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Congratulation! As a reward, I'll let you see me since you seemed to be looking for me for some reason."

Shiena heard the serial killer's step behind her, walking to go in front of her. Panicked, she instinctively closed her eyes.

"No! Don't! I don't want to see your face! I don't know who you are, I won't be able to tell the police so please, let me go!"

"Look at me," the serial killer said with a soft voice.

"No, please…"

"Look at me or I'll cut your eyelids!" she replied with a much harsher and threatening voice.

Shiena knew she didn't have much choice. If she didn't obey, she'll end up injured. But if she looked at her face, she'll know her identity and will have no chances of survival. But in her current situation, refusing to obey meant pain and death. So perhaps obeying could save her life.

She fearfully and hesitantly opened her eyes. In front of her were a pretty girl around her age, who was smiling to her in a friendly way. Shiena recognized her. That was the girl who was always at each crime scene.

"Remember me? You have been spying on me those days, taking pictures of me. And I want to know why."

Shiena noticed that the serial killer was holding something in her hands, something that belonged to her.

"My...my phone…" Shiena mumbled.

"Oh, that...I allowed myself to check it, I hope you don't mind. You have a lot of pictures of me, looks like someone has a crush. I'm flattered. You have also a lot of anime pictures. What are you, a geek? Haha, this is so funny. A little nerd is crushing on me. How cute."

Shiena didn't know what to reply to that. This person had not only kidnapped her, she also invaded her privacy. Things didn't look good for her, far from it.

"So, more seriously, why are you after me? Is it related to this Collective Dismissal thing?"

The brunette reacted immediately when she heard the name of her group. How did she know that? She then realized that the answer was obvious.

"You...you read my messages…?"

"Sure I did! Especially those with that Yukarin girl. So I know everything there is to know. But I want to hear it from you. I want you to tell me exactly why you're after me. Or else…" the serial killer began as she went to retrieve an object, a pair of scissors, "you might never have the occasion to talk again."

Shiena began to shiver in fear. She didn't want to get hurt, or worst, killed. She had to do what this psycho wanted, for her own safety.

"I...I'm part of a group...that get revenge on bullies. Someone from the group...avenged me. But I couldn't avenge her...because you killed her. So instead of that, I was...sent to find her murderer...you. I saw you...multiple time at different crime scenes. I didn't know...you were the killer. I...please...don't kill me! I won't tell anyone about you, I swear! No one would believe me anyway, you definitely don't fit the usual serial killer type...I'm sorry!"

The serial killer suddenly put her hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Shhh, there's no point of you begging for your life, or even apologize. It wouldn't change anything. Now, you clearly know too much about me…wait, you don't know my name yet. I'm Takechi Otoya, nice to meet you, Kenmochi-san...Can I call you Shiena-chan? I will."

Shiena felt her last remaining hope being shattered. Not only she knew her face, she also knew her name now. There was really no reason anymore for her to spare her life.

"So Shiena-chan, what am I gonna do with you? After all, you went this far to find me, it's only natural that I do something for you in exchange, don't you think?"

Otoya suddenly let go of her mouth and started to casually brush Shiena's arm, then her belly. It made the brunette remembered that she was currently half-naked. She couldn't help but blush in shame, which seemed to amuse her abductor.

"Your skin is so pretty, so soft...it makes me want to leave some marks on it, to ravage it," Otoya said as she dug her nails in Shiena's rib cage.

The brunette gasped. It wasn't an unbearable pain, but she knew it was only the beginning of her sufferance. Otoya then walked behind her and started to play with her hair, running a hand through them, stroking them, even sniffing them. This physical contact made Shiena shivered in fear. There was nothing pleasant about being touched by someone who was in a position of being able to hurt you.

"I like your hair, it's so fluffy. Oh, I can't wait to mess with it," Otoya said cheerfully as she opened and closed regularly her scissors near Shiena's head.

It was too much for Shiena. She couldn't bear with the situation. It was worst than any bullying she went through. But she wasn't afraid anymore. She was angry. If she had to die, then she'll die with her dignity preserve. She was tired to let that girl do as she pleased with her.

"You…"

"Um?"

"You're...a fucking psycho! Stop touching me and let me go you freak!"

"Eh?"

Otoya came back in front of Shiena and looked at her with an emotionless expression.

"You sure it's a good idea for you to talk like that in your situation?"

"I don't care! You're going to kill me anyway like you kill all those women! Why have you done that!? What's your problem?! Your mother didn't love you enough?! You're killing women because you're frustrated about your mommy, is that it…"

Shiena felt a sudden sharp pain on her cheek. Otoya's hand has moved so quickly that she didn't have the time to see her cut her with her scissors. Shiena let our a cry of pain when her cheek had been cut. The serial killer continued to look stoic for a moment, until a devilish grin appeared on her lips. She then licked her fresh cut clean, must to Shiena's terror.

"You blood taste good. And you have a nice voice, I can't wait to hear you scream…"

This time, Shiena didn't dare to speak back. She was petrified by fear. Otoya put the tip of her scissors under her chin and raised it, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"How about I send you back to your group, Collective Dismissal?"

"R-Really…?"

"Yes. I'll send you back...piece by piece. Eventually, they will have all your pieces and be able to bury you. I wonder how they will react after I killed a second member of their group. It sounds promising. Can't wait to start the fun!"

Shiena reached the breaking point. Why something like that to happen to her? All she wanted was to be useful to her group, to help them, and now she was going to die painfully. Upon this realization, the brunette burst into tears, much to Otoya's surprise.

"Uh? What's wrong, Shiena-chan?"

Shiena continued to cry and felt no reason to keep quiet.

"Everyone...kept bullying me...my group...helped me. I just wanted...to repay them. I'm sorry...if I upset you. I don't want to die. I just wanted to be useful to someone, I wanted to have a purpose. Please...don't kill me!"

Otoya looked at her intensely as she continued to cry, like she was fascinated. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she gently wiped Shiena's tears away.

"Aww, don't cry Shiena-chan. I was joking. You're actually not my type. No offence, you're cute, just not the beautiful and gorgeous type I just want to slice up, you see. So, since you're being so honest and adorable, I have a proposal for you."

Shiena continued to sob, but had calmed down a little. She had never been so glad to not be someone type.

"W-What...what proposal?"

"First, I need to tell you something. I noticed you the first time you went to one of my crime scenes. I was curious about what you were doing there, so I decided to show up again and you were there again. You even took a picture of me, it made me even more intrigued. So I continued to show up, and I eventually bring with me a tranquillizer so we could have some time alone. It worth it. But now that you know about me, I can't risk to let you leave this place alive. But I don't feel like killing you either. So it only leaves us one option…"

Shiena couldn't believe what she heard. All this time, she thought she had been the hunter, the one looking for her prey. But turned out that she actually had been the hunted one all along.

"What...what is this option?"

Otoya smiled happily as she gently pat Shiena's head.

"You see, I always wanted a pet. But I'm not good with animals. Let's say they don't live long between my hands. So I was thinking that perhaps I need a human as a pet. What do you think? Would you like to be my pet, Shiena-chan?"

In normal circumstances, Shiena would have felt offended by such a request. But it's not like she had many options left. It was that or dying horribly. But a part of her, her dignity, her pride as a human, didn't want to agree to this. A part of her wanted to resist. So she looked at Otoya with defiance. Her abductor seemed to have noticed because she smirked.

"Pet gets to live longer," she simply said.

This reminder that her life was at stake put an end to Shiena's resistance. The brunette lowered her head in a submissive way.

"I...I'll be..your pet..so please..don't kill me."

Otoya looked gleeful as she stroke Shiena's hair, before leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good girl. You made the right choice. But first, I need to make sure you won't try to run away…"

This statement was followed by an atrocious pain in her thigh. It took a moment for Shiena to realize what was this pain. Otoya had stabbed her thigh with her scissors. Shiena screamed in pain as the serial killer began to twist the blade in her wound. Her cries of pain seemed to excite Otoya, who was now smiling with lust. When she was done ruining one of her legs, she removed the scissors and approached it from the other thigh, much to Shiena's horror.

"N-No...please, don't…" the brunette begged.

"We're half done, bear with it," Otoya replied without the slightest sympathy.

And she stabbed her other thigh, causing Shiena to utter a cry of agony as the blade sank in her flesh. She could feel it twisting inside of her leg, cutting her skin, making her bleed. Tears were overflowing Shiena's cheeks and she continued to scream. Then the blade was removed, leaving both her legs injured and bloodied. Otoya took the time to admire her work with a satisfied smile.

"Almost done. Now we just need to do something for the bleeding."

Shiena was crying, terribly in pain. Otoya left for a moment and come back with a bucket of what appeared to be water, tissue and some bandages. She wet the tissues and pressed it on one of Shiena's injured thigh. The pain was abominable. It felt like her injury was on fire. She uttered multiple cries of pain, which seemed to delight Otoya.

"Water and salt. Perfect to disinfect and stop the bleeding. Also quite painful," the serial killer said cheerfully.

She then pressed the tissue on the other thigh and Shiena felt the same atrocious burning sensation. But this time, the pain almost made her lost consciousness. She was half-conscious, and could barely react to what was happening. Otoya was now wrapping bandages around her injuries. She then gave a few light claps on Shiena's cheek.

"Oy, Shiena-chan, don't fall asleep like that. How rude."

Shiena still didn't react. Otoya sighed and untied her, but she laid on her the ground and tied her hands behind her back.

"I guess it's over for today. Rest now, I'll be back later to have plenty of fun with you. Can't wait to hear more of your beautiful voice, Shiena-chan ~"

Otoya left the room, leaving Shiena alone and in pain. The brunette curled up, almost about to lose consciousness. Her last thought before she slipped into darkness was that perhaps death would have been a better option than this.

* * *

 **...**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Looks like I can't help but make Shiena suffers. At first I wanted to kill her but looked like I'm not able to kill her. So she ended up fated to be slowly tortured possibly to death...that's not better. Oh well.**

 **I wanted at first Otoya to burn Shiena's injuries but I wasn't enough confident that I would do it realistically so I choose salt instead. As long as it's painful...**

 **I actually managed to make something darker than Killing Hacking. At least in that fic Otoya "loves" Shiena, while here they never dated and she's pretty much just her pet. This fic will remain a one-shot since it would be too similar to Killing Hacking.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and seeya later for my other fics!**


End file.
